Esperanza
by iluvendure
Summary: En el tiempo de celebrar un nuevo año, una fallecida deidad y un héroe muerto hablan sobre decisiones tomadas y sobre el deseo de haber obrado de la mejor manera...Escrito para el concurso de relatos Okurimono Drabble en el grupo de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball".


**Esperanza**

**Escrito por Iluvendure**

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

Escrito para el concurso _Okurimono Drabble_ en el grupo de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball". Son 500 palabras en total.

* * *

Hay nostalgia en la voz eternamente natural y optimista:

— Vegeta aún tiene deseos de volver a luchar conmigo... Anda, Chi-chi prepara dulces tradicionales...

¿Qué queda para el héroe muerto, un salvador del mundo? Escuchar la vida pasar en la distancia desde la espalda del norteño rey Kai, y aceptarlo.

En ese planeta lejano, atrás dejado por sacrificio, el fin de año llega y las fiestas se celebran bajo árboles adornados y nieve densa: Tiempo de recordar amigos perdidos, tiempo de ilusión por el mañana tras los años violentos. No puede percibir todo, sólo unos pocos fragmentos... Oye ahora el eco de Krilin en el templo de Kami Sama, narrando al nuevo dios terrestre quién era el hombre que derrotó a Freezer, lo que sentía al verle llegar cuando ya no quedaba más que esperar la muerte...

Distingue entonces un temblor bajo su mano. Sollozos y lágrimas inmortales recorriendo mofletes azules:

— ¿Kaioh Sama?

Tras las gafas oscuras, el rey del universo llora sal y la restriega con la manga:

— Te equivocaste, Goku. — Dice. — ¿Me oyes? Tonto rompe planetas, te equivocaste si creías que irte sería lo mejor. Porque no lo fue. Y si no te lo digo ahora voy a ser un idiota: Era lo lógico, igual lo necesario. Lo que se debía aceptar. Pero no lo mejor que podría haber ocurrido. ¿Qué vino a buscar ese chico del futuro? A ti ¿Qué has dado a todos tus amigos con tu sola presencia? Esperanza. Existirán siempre monstruos, estés aquí o allá...

— Gohan es más responsable...

— ¿Qué clase de hombre eres que pareces feliz al dejarlo todo?

La afonía espectral recorre el camino serpenteante.

— Yo no he dicho que esto me haga feliz...

— ¿Y que clase de inmortal soy yo? Mírame, que ahora me paso los días contemplando la Tierra... Mira lo que has hecho de mí.

La deshonra del panteón. El dios que no vuelve a la vida por apego a un mortal.

— Si hubiera más hombres como tú. — la deidad no calla. —O que simplemente quisieran ser como tú...

— Las cosas se ven bien ahora. Creo que sin mí, realmente habrá más paz en la Tierra y usted dijo que pensaba lo mismo...

— ¡Los inmortales se equivocan!

— No sé si se debe dar tantas vueltas. — contesta el fantasma, y la aureola dorada fulgura sobre el negro y destartalado cabello. — Todavía espero haber obrado bien.

Luego sonríe semejante a un sabio, y con ello vuelve hacerlo. De nuevo.

Esperanza.

Los ojos de niño, la comisura de un hombre. El corazón suyo, no imitable, que la adversidad y los males no quebrantan. Si bien, eso no quiere decir que no sufra como el de cualquier otro, o no añore lo perdido.

Con ello, la barrera de los mundos se disuelve y vuelven a ser dos amigos hablando:

— Oiga, Kaioh Sama. Ahora tengo hambre...

— ¡Pero si acabas de comer! ¡Un poco más de respeto que estás ante un representante del universo!

Mientras, la Tierra permanece en Armonía. Igual que un detallado ornamento cristalino.

... ...

* * *

Es bastante peliagudo no excederse con el número de palabras.

Nunca he escrito un drabble y empecé con demasiados nervios a pensar las ideas posibles de plasmar. Pero, pasado el miedo, hay que reconocer que se puede aprender mucho con al experiencia.

Ahora tengo que admitir que no fue tan difícil como creí: No me excedí demasiado. Supongo que esa facilidad fue porque tuve la buena suerte de tener una gran palabra, perfecta para ir acompañada con este personaje: Son Goku. Esperanza es Goku y ya está. Ese tío que parece medio lelo, es quién infunde en sus compañeros de batalla la gota más importante con la que alcanzaran la victoria (o por lo menos, se irán con la cabeza bien alta). ¿Cuántas veces habremos oído de labios de un personaje "Si Goku estuviese aquí"? Incontables. Él, siempre campante, piensa incluso que dejar la vida atrás puede ser la mejor de las soluciones, e intenta que los demás comprendan que un adiós no tiene que ser un final.

El haberlo plasmado correctamente es otro cantar bien distinto, pero espero que podáis disfrutarlo un poquito. Es un sencillo homenaje hecho con amor para el personaje, en unas fechas llenas de ilusión. Son épocas de familia, recuerdos de infancia y esperanzas para el nuevo año. Y para llorar también a los que nos han dejado.

Leer a todos los participantes, porque seguro disfrutareis con estos lindos relatos. Y muchas gracias para el grupo "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball" por permitirme participar.

Feliz Navidad para todos (incluidos vivos y muertos)


End file.
